


Shut Up and Dance

by TheDarkNightsRun, ZuzuZuluMakHar



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dork Rei, Dorks in Love, Embarrassed Ryuugazaki Rei, Gaybies, M/M, Nagisa is a Little Shit, This Is STUPID, nagisa is an underhanded asshat, night club, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkNightsRun/pseuds/TheDarkNightsRun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuzuZuluMakHar/pseuds/ZuzuZuluMakHar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time writing anything like this so constructive criticism welcome!  Almost all of this was written in a car on a road trip so yeah. BOLD IS NAGISA SPEAKING ENGLISH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

_She took my arm,_   
_I don't know how it happened._   
_We took the floor and she said,_   
  
_"Oh, don't you dare look back._   
_Just keep your eyes on me."_   
_I said, "You're holding back, "_   
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_   
_This woman is my destiny_   
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_   
_Shut up and dance with me."_

_Shut Up and Dance- Walk the Moon_

....................

Rei walks up to Nagisa's door. He is supposed to help Nagisa study for an upcoming test. He knocks.

  
No answer. He can faintly hear music coming from somewhere inside the house.

  
"Nagisa-kun?"

  
Nothing. He sighs. _I guess I'll just let myself in then._

Rei walks in the house, taking off his shoes and padding quietly towards Nagisa's room. The music gets louder, but he can't quite make out the words to the song. He knocks on the door.   
Still no answer. Rei sighs once again, and opens the door. He is not prepared for what he sees.   
Nagisa is dancing around his room in nothing but a pair of penguin-print boxers. He has a fake microphone in his hand, music blaring from a speaker on his desk. He starts singing something in a language Rei cannot understand with some English mixed in.

" **Click click bang bang we juss sing it like** **What** iri naenwa"

  
 _It doesn't look like he has noticed me._ Rei starts to walk towards the smaller boy, waiting to be noticed.

  
" **What** ginjanghae da. **What** kkeutpandaejang"

 

Rei gets closer, almost touching him. _He looks cute like tha-WAIT STOP RYUGAZAKI REI WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING HI-oh wait he's singing again._

  
 _"_ **What we are bulletproof. We are bulletpr** -REI-CHAN!" Nagisa starts, bumping into Rei during his dancing.

  
"Hello, Nagisa-kun. What language is that?"

  
Nagisa's face reddens. "You heard that?" Rei nods. "It's Korean." Rei keeps looking at Nagisa, wanting more information. "It's a band called BTS, the song is called W **e are bulletproof pt. 2**."   
  


Rei raises an eyebrow, "You like Korean music?"

  
Nagisa nods enthusiastically, "Never mind that, Rei-chan! We're going somewhere!" Rei's eyes widen.  
"Nagisa-kun, where are we go- _NAGISA-KUN!"_ Nagisa giggles as he drags Rei outside.

.................... 

"Nagisa-kun, why are we outside a nightclub?"

  
Nagisa raises an eyebrow. "We are going in of course, Rei-chan!" Rei forces his arm out of Nagisa's grip.

  
"We are _not_ going into a bar. We are underage and there are too many risks. We don't even have ID's. We could get intoxicated. Decision-making skills reduced to mere nothing with just a few beverages. _Absolutely_ not!"

  
"Loosen up, Rei-chan! I have fake ID's for the both of us. We don't even need them! My cousin owns the place. Let's go!"

  
"Your cousin? Wai-," Rei starts, but the words die on his tongue. _Oh fuck it. I can't convince him._

....................

After a lengthy conversation with his cousin, Nagisa drags Rei to a table inside the club. They sit down. Rei looks around, the fluorescent lights reflecting off the bright dance floor into his eyes.

  


He sighs. _This is going to be a long ni-_

  
"Rei-chan!" Rei slowly looks up.  

  
"Yes, Nagisa-kun?"

  
"Thanks for coming with me!" A slight blush appears on his cheeks. Rei notices, and blushes as well.

  
"N-no problem."

  
_A long night indeed._

....................

"I'm gonna go get us drinks!"

  
"Nagisa-kun, wai- or not." Nagisa is already at the bar, excitedly talking to the bartender. Rei sighs, and pulls out his phone to research the effects of alcohol on minors.

....................

Nagisa thrusts  a colourful drink into Rei's hands.

  
"Here ya go, Rei-chan!" Rei looks down at the drink and raises an eyebrow. It is a lightish purple drink, almost the colour of his eyes.

 

He looks back up at Nagisa, "Nagisa-kun, what exactly is this?"

  
"A Purple Nipple," Nagisa says simply. Rei's eyes widen.

  
"A _WHAT?_ "

  
Nagisa giggles, "A Purple Nipple, Rei-chan! I saw some guy drinking it, and it reminded me of your eyes, so I got us some." Rei looks away, feeling his face heat up.

  
"T-thank you, Nagisa-kun."

  
"Is Rei-chan," Nagisa raises on his tip toes, getting close to Rei's ear, " _blushing?_ " Rei takes a step back and pushes up his glasses, his face flushing more.

  
"I am _not_ blushing. There is not sufficient lighting in this building, so you cannot see as clearly. You have poor visibility right now. That is all."

  
Nagisa blinks. "Whatever you say, Rei-chan."

....................

 A couple of drink later, Nagisa was starting to get a bit tipsy. Rei, on the other hand, was drinking a virgin gin and tonic. He did _not_ want to get drunk. Too many risks.

  
Nagisa gets up from his chair and walks over to the other side of the table, grabbing Rei's hand. Rei’s face heats up for the umpteenth time that night at the sudden contact.

  
"Let's dance, Rei-chan!" He starts to pull Rei towards the centre of the club, but Rei squirms out of Nagisa's grip.

  
" _Absolutely_ not! I shall not dance."

 

Nagisa looks up at Rei, mischief in his eyes.

  
"Why not?" Rei looks away. Nagisa gasps. "Have you never danced?"

  
"I never saw the need to dance. I see no health benefits or reasons to participate in the activity."  
Nagisa grabs on to Rei's hand once again, successfully dragging him into the middle of the dance floor.

  
"Then I'm going to teach Rei-chan to dance."

  
Nagisa grabs Rei's other hand, guiding them to his waist. "Follow my lead, ok?"   
"A-alright."

  
Nagisa starts to move, swaying back and forth. Rei tires to mimic his movements, but he's doesn't want to bump into someone and make a fool out of himself. He keeps looking at his feet and at the people around, his head going back and forth frequently.

  
" _Rei-channnnn,"_ Nagisa whines. Rei finally returns Nagisa's gaze. "Stop looking around like that."

  
"But I don't want to run into anyone," Rei goes to look behind himself again, but Nagisa grabs his face, keeping it from moving.

  
"Don't you _dare_ look back again. Just keep your eyes on me, Rei-chan."

  
"Fine."

  
Rei keeps his eyes on Nagisa, and they start to sway to the music again.

....................

A more up-beat song comes on, and Nagisa doesn't dance like he usually does. He continues to sway slowly with Rei. Rei notices.

  
"Nagisa-kun?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Why are you holding back? You aren't dancing like usual."

  
Nagisa look up, smirking.

  
"Just shut up and dance with me, _Rei_."

 

Rei stops moving. Nagisa always uses an honorific with his name. He looks down at Nagisa in shock. Nagisa smirks

  
" _Nagisa-kun!_ You didn-," Rei exclaims, but Nagisa uses Rei's confusion to his advantage, going on his tip toes to press his lips against the others. Rei's eyes widen in surprise, but he slowly starts to kiss back.

  
When Nagisa pulls away, he looks into Rei's eyes.

  
"I told you to shut up, Rei-chan."

  
Rei just nods.

....................

Rei's head is spinning. Calculations whirring in his head, trying to figure out what to do. Nagisa just kissed him.  Him! He didn't think that his feelings would ever be returned, but it seems that is the case. _Why? How? When did this happen? Wait, Nagisa is looking at me. What did he just say?_

  
"What was that, Nagisa-kun?"

  
Nagisa puffed out his cheeks, " _Rei-channnnnn!_ Stop thinking so much."

  
"What should I do then?"

  
Nagisa puts his head on Rei's chest.

  
"Don't think. Just let your body do what it wants."

  
Rei had an idea. He pushes up his glasses and smiles. He leans down to Nagisa's ear, "Ok, _Nagisa_."

  
Nagisa stops for a split second and stumbles. Rei takes this as a chance to stop swaying and grinds up against Nagisa. Nagisa gasps, his head tilting up to meet Rei's gaze.

  
"R-Rei-chan!"

 

Rei raises an eyebrow, "I thought you told me to do what body wanted. Isn't that right, _Nagisa?_ "  
  


Nagisa shudders.   
  


Rei smirks.  
  


_Maybe going to this death trap wasn't so bad after all.  
_

  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know what happened at the end there so yeah. And a Purple Nipple is a real drink. Look it up.


End file.
